


【POT/TF、SY】美麗性世界（連載）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 烏托邦末世背景、性事提及前期可能有T/F/S/Y 純亂





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「人與人之間的本質是，一棵樹搖動另一棵樹，一朵雲推動另一朵雲，一個靈魂喚醒另一個靈魂。」─改寫哲學家周國平

**序**

  
手塚國光進到建築物之前全身都接受了掃描，身上細節沒被放過一絲一毫。掃描的紅外線最後停在他的眼球上，虹眼掃描，最不可或缺的一部份，大家都說虹眼不可能造假。  
他嘆了一口氣，也難怪組織這麼謹慎，眼前這棟高聳無比、富麗堂皇又美輪美奐的建築，光靠著它的氣勢磅礡便能讓人心生畏懼。這裡堪稱天空花園的中央之處，所有有關人員都在這裡。  
『長老院』是這棟建築的正確名稱，並不是普通人都能進到這個地方。  
通過了掃描器，手塚已經覺得沒有任何隱私可言，光是那高明的人臉辨識器，手塚看過操控中心，僅是迅速掃描0.03秒就足夠從旁大的資料庫中辨識出人物的背景及各項身家調查。  
再接著右手腕上的手錶突然震了一下，手塚低頭一看，上面跳出兩組數字，其中一組很熟悉，化成灰他都認得。  
TK-800205067，英文字不具任何意義，僅是天空花園TK的代稱。80是他出生的年次；02是他的階層，第二層級；05是出生地區第五區；067則是第五區出生的第67名新生兒。如果給這組數字一個正確名稱，它就是身份證字號。  
第二組數字只有雙位數，93。這是國家為他打的成績，簡稱社會信用成績。在滿分100分當中他取得了93分的高分。而第二組數字才是他能夠進到長老院的關鍵。  
能進入長老院只有兩個條件，是第一階級，又或者是社會信用達90分以上。  
不過在社會信用成績外面有一圈綠色的圓圈。圓圈分為綠色、黃色及紅色，這是犯罪念頭，只要達黃色就會被驅逐，達紅色國家警察更是直接能開槍射殺。  
手塚冷哼一聲，只是這個舉動，綠色往黃色的光譜變了一點，他連忙歛了歛心神。  
能夠讓天空花園掌握如此多資訊全都歸功於偉大神知的系統『赫胥黎』，祂掌控著人們的一切。  
走過昏暗的長廊才終於進到他要報到的組織，情報部門。  
手塚感覺到兩道目光看著自己，他抬頭一看，一名容色端麗、有著蒼紫色頭髮且年紀約二十八歲與自己年紀相仿的青年男子，他看著手塚的眼神似是打量，雙眼淡漠沒有溫度。  
另一名則是一位有著褐色長髮、五官清秀精緻得不可思議的女子，其身高與與他身旁那名男子同高，但穿著連身裙的他身形極為清瘦。他雙眼是清澈的湛藍色，更襯著他膚色太過病態蒼白。打量手塚的眼神卻是充滿好奇。  
太瘦了，不盈一握的細腰彷彿隨時會斷，側面看幾乎一點厚度都沒有。只是這種瘦法手塚有些奇怪，對方是靠維持非常瘦的身材凸顯女性身材，但他瘦到女人基本的曲線都差強人意。  
再想起這個單位，手塚一瞬間瞭然，但他在千鈞一髮下扼制自己的思緒。  
對方似乎猜測出手塚的心思，朝他微微一笑。  
有著蒼紫色頭髮的青年捏著他的腰，冷笑道：「你是我妻子，我應該有說過你不准看其他男人。」  
對方笑了笑，應道：「精市，我是在想龍崎找這一位第二階級的手塚國光到底有什麼事。這是單位第一次找第二階級的人來。」  
手塚一愣，這下他知道這兩人的身分了。  
蒼紫色頭髮的青年，幸村精市；其妻子卻一直是個謎，手塚至今才見到對方的廬山真面目。  
「手塚國光。」一名戴著帽子五官剛毅俊朗、穿著單位制服的黑髮青年出來喊了手塚的名字。  
手塚回過神來，歛衽道：「是。」兩道打量他的目光在手塚匆匆進到辦公室內也隨之消失。


	2. Chapter 2

**正文**

  
**（01）**

  
手塚跟著黑髮青年進到辦公室。  
「你知道自己來的是什麼地方嗎？」黑髮青年冷聲說道。  
對於對方一上來就下馬威，手塚忍不住皺眉，並道：「長老院。」  
黑髮青年道：「知道自己身在何處就好了。你可有想過為什麼一個第二階層的人會突然被領導找過來？」  
手塚搖搖頭，不過在黑髮青年的提醒下他開始正視自己的身份。  
先說領導，天空花園的最高首長，眾人稱之為領導，其全名是龍崎堇，是除了第一階層的人之外不能直呼其姓名的重要人物。  
再來是自己的身份，第二階層。  
天空花園裡所有人都分類為五個階層。  
第一階層是統治階層，掌握天空花園的重要資料以及職掌治理，是精英階層。  
第二階層則是如同手塚一般，出身貴族且家室顯赫。  
第三階層是一般平民，也是維持天空花園最重要的一個層級。  
第四階層是奴隸階層。  
第五階層則由第一階層到第三階層下放的囚犯或是戰俘等所組成，連奴隸都不及的階層。  
正視完了之後手塚將注意力放到黑髮青年身上，正色道：「你會這麼稱呼領導就代表你並不是第一階層的人物，所以為什麼你也能出現在這裡，這與我為何會出現於此的理由應該很相似。」  
黑髮青年一愣，突然大笑出聲，說道：「好樣的，手塚。有聞你聰明絕頂且觀察力驚人，如今我總算是見識到。」他頓了一頓，迎上手塚那對琥珀色的眼眸，正色道：「真田弦一郎，抱歉，此刻才補上自我介紹。」他邊說邊伸出手。  
手塚握上真田厚實的手掌，忍俊道：「無防，請多指教。」他望了望四周，低聲道：「畢竟在長老院裡謹慎一點不是壞事。」  
真田點頭稱是。  
穿越過了長廊，兩人總算到了一間房間外面。只是門口還有一道須要驗證身份的程序。  
手塚見到真田熟門熟路地領他來到這裡，忍不住問道：「你來過這裡很多次？」  
真田點點頭，低聲道：「可以的話我倒是願意放棄進來長老院的特權。」他瞥了手塚的手錶一眼，說道：「91分。」  
手塚點點頭，他知道真田說的是社會信用的分數。看樣子真田也是第二個條件才有辦法進來長老院：接近滿分的社會信用分數。  
身份驗證與他們剛進來長老院的程序差不多，不過多了一項是誰要他們過來，這當然是針對第二階層以下的人所增加的驗證。  
真田似乎有意要示範給手塚看一次，率先踏入那間以透明牆隔出的小房間，接著是一道紅外線掃描從頭到腳。真田戴上一只手環，只聽他答道：「首領，龍崎夫人。」  
約莫過了十秒，手環自動脫落，真田往內走一步，看了手塚一眼。手塚見狀，如法炮製地做了一遍。兩人順利地進到房間裡。  
「你們總算來了。」一道淡漠的聲音打斷手塚與真田的思緒。兩人紛紛抬頭，是一位面容清秀的男子，有著狹長的雙眼。  
「見過柳大人。」真田與手塚連忙說道。  
那人是柳蓮二，第一階層的人，長年跟在領導旁邊的重要人物，就連第一階層的人見到他都要敬畏半分。  
「叫我柳就好。真田，手塚，你們隨我來吧。」柳淡道。  
手塚聞言有些緊張，不過真田對他點頭，他的情緒也就稍微沒那麼緊繃。  
柳領著他們到一間小型會議室，裡面只有一張桌子與四張椅子，擺設相當冷清，不過手塚與真田都不敢大意。作為統治階級的最高地方長老院可不是這麼簡單。  
柳輕笑道：「別拘束，領導不可能與你們面對面談話，另外是赫胥黎是無所不在的，既然知道這兩點那就放輕鬆一點。」  
手塚與真田有些驚訝，赫胥黎居然也會滲透長老院？  
柳解釋道：「不要懷疑全能的赫胥黎。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我先離開了，門會自動上鎖，在完成與領導的談話之前你們都得待在這個房間。」  
手塚與真田對看一眼，不愧是長老院。  
「真田你來過數次了，應該知道要怎麼做，好好歡迎我們的新成員手塚國光吧。」柳淡道，說完他便離開了房間。  
柳一離開，小型會議室才真正展現它的高科技。牆壁上突然跳出監控畫面，然後自隱藏在天花板的音響傳來合成聲音。  
「我先歡迎兩位到來，我是龍崎，我有一個任務要交給兩位。」龍崎變聲過的合成音傳入手塚與真田耳裡。  
聲音雌雄莫辨，也聽不出任何情緒。赫胥黎的廣大到連擔任傳聲筒都能抹去屬於人類的情感。  
「看到監控畫面了嗎？」龍崎問道。  
手塚與真田盯著畫面看著，立刻分辨出畫面是第二區與第三區，而這兩區住的都是第一階層的頭臉人物。  
真田正要應答，不過顯然它們的表情也確實傳到了龍崎眼裡。  
龍崎不等他們開口，便道：「你們兩個都是被選上的第二階層人們。能進到第二區與第三區皆沒有問題。你們的任務就是進入這兩區，把看見異常的事項隨時回報給我知道。」  
手塚皺眉，他很難想像第二區與第三區的生活環境，但監控畫面上那些遠比第四區與第五區的街景話面來看，簡直奢豪到了極點，甚至有快追過第一區長老院的趨勢。  
只是這個任務太過奇怪，真田也忍不住看著手塚，兩人都讀出雙方眼裡的疑惑。  
「你們都是正義感極強的人，看到不法事情一定要確實回報給我知道，屆時赫胥黎會出面處理。」龍崎說道。  
「我有疑問，赫胥黎難道不會監控第二區與第三區嗎？」真田正色問道。  
龍崎沉默了一陣，說道：「好吧真田，你要逼我說出要由你們監控的真正原因之前，你必須先達成我給的指令才有資格與我談條件。」  
真田一懍，立刻意識到自己剛才問了一個危險的問題。  
「好了，資料已經發到你們的雲端，等等操作手錶應該就能找到。還有別搞事，不然兩位就等著被流放去第五階層，那可是沒得重新來過的永遠地獄。」龍崎說道，最後一句話落下的同時，監控畫面也跟著消失了。  
會議室的門自動打開，一切正如柳所說的，等他們與領導談完會議室的門才會再度開啟。  
只是眼前的場景令真田與手塚匪夷所思，這是長老院的門口。


	3. Chapter 3

**（02）**  
手塚與真田的手錶立刻震動了一下，兩人雙雙抬起手腕瞄了一眼。  
這次提醒是龍崎指定任務的相關資訊，資料幾乎只用了0.1秒便已然上傳到雲端，得以讓手塚及真田好好拜讀。  
這下兩人也不管對方了，點開資料夾，是個經金鑰加密過的檔案，密碼是任務代號，輸入了之後總算能一睹資料夾的內容。  
手塚邊看邊暗自沉思起來。  
在天空花園十個區內，其中第一區是由長老院為中心發展的地區，傳說中的赫胥黎全能先知系統的基地可能就在這裡。雖然大家都這麼說，但無人見過，所以這段傳聞根本無所印證起。  
反而是長老院，因為有部份貴族可以進來，因此神秘感也就沒那麼高。可要說赫胥黎設置會在長老院裡就太蠢了，天空花園的統治階級可不是什麼省油的燈。  
第二區與第三區可說是權貴與統治階級居住的地方，他們人口僅佔天空之城的百分之二，卻壟斷百分之九十九的權力，就連天空花園的財政也多由他們主持。  
可真正神秘的卻是第二區與第三區，幾乎沒有貴族能夠獲准進入那裡，即便成功潛入也不一定能成功出來。  
不過手塚跟真田大概能想像第二區與第三區的環境，畢竟剛才龍崎讓他們看見了透過赫胥黎傳送的畫面。那畫面美得不像是真的，所有景象遠比第一區更加富麗堂皇。  
能夠從那裡出身，也難怪幸村舉手投足都散發著高貴優雅，就連他夫人也是。手塚暗暗地想著。  
第三區與第四區就是他們貴族居住的地方，儘管掌握部份財務與資產，但與第二區及第三區的居民們相比，他們簡直如履蟻一般。  
第五區到第八區就是平民與奴隸居住的地方了。  
第九區則住著最下階層的人物，手塚去過第九區一次，那裡簡直如墳場一般，不會想讓人再去第二次。  
第十區則沒有任何人居住，是保留地，準備留給第一階級人物使用的地方，保有著最原始的風景。諷刺的是第十區有著全天空花園最美的風景。彷彿是境外桃源一般。  
「你怎麼看偵察對象？」真田說道。  
手塚回過神來，猛然看著真田。  
真田冷笑道：「看樣子你剛才在神遊，快看一下資料吧，手塚。要知道赫胥黎對於這種機密資料只會在雲端上保留一個小時，你必須用腦袋備份下來。」  
手塚瞪了真田一眼。  
真田說的是對的，即便有赫胥黎這等先進系統，可雲端的致命傷就是可能會被偷窺，更怕有病毒感染。  
他連忙細看資料內容，是關於這次任務的對象：不二由美子。手塚有些驚訝。  
不二由美子，傳聞居住在第一區的第一閨秀，身份顯赫，名聲之大，是天空花園的知名人物之一。  
傳聞中有著傾城的容貌，龍崎給的資料確實有附上不二由美子的照片。看著不二由美子的面貌，手塚突然想到幸村的妻子。  
都是第二區有頭有臉的人物，特別是幸村家，那個姓氏一說出來怕是連出身第二區的居民心臟都要先震三次。  
跟幸村沾上邊的人調查起來難度絕對是十分再加三分，接近幸村本人就極有難度。  
可不二由美子要接近的難度更高，光不二家本身就神秘無比這點就讓調查難度大幅增加許多。  
綜上兩點，要調查不二由美子的事情，大概也只能從幸村身上下手。  
難怪真田神情沉重，並且在看完資料後的第一時間便詢問手塚的意見，他肯定已經想到與手塚同個方向上。  
「我想從幸村開始調查起。」手塚正色道。  
真田對手塚的答案很滿意，他接下來的話也印證手塚的猜測，只聽他道：「我與你想的一樣，可是我有個疑點。」  
「你是說為什麼在我們進去找領導的時候遇到幸村帶著他的妻子？」手塚問道。  
手塚一提起，真田腦海中立刻浮現幸村夫妻的畫面。那畫面很和諧，甚至可以說很好看，夫妻兩人可以用『美人』來形容了。  
然而對方也說到重點，幸村夫妻兩人就這麼剛好地出現在他們面前。這時機簡直像是他們早就算好的一樣。真田突然一陣悚然，忍不住瞪大眼看著手塚。  
「如果他們知道自己要被調查，然後又主動現身在你我眼前，刻意安排這一些就代表他們已經有所準備。你想說的是這個嗎？」真田厲聲道。  
「不能排除這個可能性。」手塚垂眼道，他頓了一頓，又道：「幸村是線索，是找不二由美子的線索，他的妻子用外貌說明一切。」  
真田冷笑道：「他妻子，你不說我差點忘了，本案疑點全部都在他身上。」  
幸村的妻子與不二由美子有著神似的五官，他適時地出現像是自投羅網一般，更又像是經過精算之後的結果。  
「你還記得半年前從第二區傳來的小道消息嗎？」手塚問道，抬眼看著真田。  
真田冷哼一聲，道：「怎麼可能忘記？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣。  
是啊，怎麼可能忘記？明明應該是要在第二區就徹底封死的消息，一個連赫胥黎都會封死的消息，卻走漏了風聲。  
消息像是空氣微粒，你不能阻止它擴散。  
所幸在透過眾人口耳相傳中真實性也降低了不少。  
不過身在第五區的手塚與真田相信自己聽到的消息應該是很接近事實原貌才對。  
如果是真的，那麼調查起來肯定會更棘手。  
調查死人，大概所有證據都被有心人士湮滅，絕對比調查活人更難。再想起幸村的樣子，看上去卻是胸有成竹。  
那幸村的妻子究竟是誰？  
畢竟手塚與真田最後一次聽到不二由美子相關的消息是，她在第十區遇害，死狀極慘。  
除了這個，多年前就有聽說過不二由美子身染不治之症。假設幸村的妻子就是不二由美子本人，那麼對方的樣子確實相當病弱。  
所以到底哪一個是真的？還是都是真的？  
也難怪在資料裡顯示的任務難度是：最高等級。


	4. Chapter 4

（03）

不二醒來的時候人是在一張雙人床上，他扶著額頭，頭暈得非常厲害，還伴隨著極強烈的反胃感，可他清楚自己空空如也的胃袋也吐不出什麼東西。  
「你醒了？」一道清朗的聲音從他頭上傳來，他抬頭一看，是一名容色端麗的青年。  
「精市。」不二輕聲道，說完，一低眉，幸村精市已然把裝著溫水的馬克杯遞到他的鼻子底下。  
「小助，你的身體好一點了嗎？」幸村坐到不二身旁，關切地問道。  
小助，全名不二周助，與幸村一樣都有著精緻的面容，不過不二的面容比較清秀，與幸村端麗有些區別。此刻他臉色極其蒼白，看著讓人憂心。  
不二低頭喝了兩口水，這才燦笑出來。  
幸村知道意思，嘆了一口氣，說道：「看就知道你還頭暈，要不要吃點什麼，我讓人去做？」  
不二搖搖頭，說道：「不必麻煩，你陪我說點話吧，我這一次又是怎麼暈過去的？」  
幸村一滯，不曉得該從何說起，握著不二著雙手。  
不二的身體狀況幸村是清楚的，卻不知道要怎麼讓他的身體好一點，只能就這麼拖著，不要惡化便是萬幸了。光是想起不二在他面前突然暈倒的畫面，幸村的內心就揪了起來。  
不二笑嘆道：「好了，我似乎問了一個你很難回答的問題。」  
幸村也嘆了一口氣，說道：「並不是你的錯。不過既然你醒了，我還是讓人弄點吃的給你，你昏睡了三天什麼都不吃也不是辦法。」  
不二猶豫了一下，正想拒絕，可幸村認真嚴肅的神情不容他拒絕，只得道：「那好吧，就聽你的。」  
幸村對不二的反應很滿意，笑著道：「這樣才乖。」  
大概是與幸村講了一些話，不二感覺自己的精神已經好了許多。考量到不二現在的狀況，幸村讓人送飯進來房間。幸村甚至懶得等不二反應過來，不二那碗清粥先接過碗接連三口餵不二這才吃自己的飯。  
不二吃了一點清粥後這才舒服一點，可是他其實並沒有吃多少，一碗清粥吃不到三分之一。  
「你還是吃得太少了。」幸村嘆道。  
不二笑著搖頭，說道：「晚上應該可以再吃多一點，抱歉讓你擔心。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我確信姊姊跟你在一起的時候是十分幸福的。」  
幸村捏著不二細瘦的腰身，挑眉道：「我都對你這麼好了，你起碼該對我有點信心吧？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來。然而提到親姊姊不二由美子，他的神情閃過一道黯然。  
幸村嘆道：「明明說到她會讓你不好受，你硬是要提到她。」  
不二燦笑出來，臉色更加慘白，他隨即歉然道：「抱歉，我就是太思念姊姊了。你思念她嗎？」  
幸村拉著不二，笑嘆了一口氣就是回答。  
不二由美子這麼美麗動人聰慧大方的女子，與身俱來的從容優雅及聰穎無比的各項優異條件簡直比第一階層的居民還更像第一階層的人。  
這名奇女子正是不二周助的親姊姊。兩人神似的面容，也同樣聰穎無比。只是不二周助的知名度遠沒有不二由美子還要高。  
這是好事，幸村暗暗地想著。已經失去了一個不二，他們沒有本錢再失去第二個。  
兩人吃完飯後便來到書房。書房很大，儘管在天空花園已經不太流行紙本書，特別是在第二地區。不過幸村家的書房藏書量仍舊多得驚人。  
排排站的書櫃上擠滿了各種書籍，無論平裝、線裝甚至是精裝的書籍都有。而書房為了好學的主人，裡頭放著一張相當大的木桌及四張椅子。也就是說主人想要帶人來書房討論事情亦是相當方便的設計。  
然而這麼多書其實相當危險，赫胥黎的全知全能可能會不同意人們有太多自我意識，更別說幸村的書房有許多根本就是禁書。  
不二隨手拿了一本歐威爾寫的《從神經系統探討全知》，這本書他翻看無數次，內容已倒背如流，他邊翻邊問道：「從長老院回來有什麼發現？」  
幸村笑道：「說得好像你沒去過長老院似的。」  
不二笑了笑，沒有回應，靜靜等著幸村的回答。  
「我遇上了手塚國光跟真田弦一郎，趁你在昏睡的時候我派人調了他們的背景。」幸村笑應道。  
不二抬頭看著幸村，微笑道：「有什麼結果嗎？我記得他們都是第二階級的人物。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「我在說什麼，能進入到長老院只有第一階級跟第二階級的居民。」  
幸村笑著彈了不二的額頭，說道：「認真聽我把話說完。」  
不二笑著點頭。  
「兩個人都是居住在第五區，而真田家及手塚家也算是第五區的名門。」幸村正色道。  
不二一愣，沉思起來。  
「龍崎不曉得為了什麼事找上他們，這點還無從得知。」幸村說道。  
「會找上手塚家與真田家……，精市，如果我沒有記錯，真田家與手塚家在十年前其繁榮程度就已不復存在，找這種家道中落的貴族來調查，僅是這一點便十分可疑。」不二道。  
聞言，幸村皺起好看的眉毛並嚴肅地道：「你在懷疑手塚與真田可能跟龍崎做交易嗎？」  
不二拖著腮點點頭，他雙眼迅速看了自己與幸村的手錶一眼，兩人在社會信用的分數外圍都是綠色的圓圈。  
綠色圓圈，說來諷刺，看來全知全能系統只能掌控他們有沒有犯罪動機，思想可能控管不了。  
但沒關係，天空花園要弄到特別書籍也不是這麼容易的事情，只要禁止那些東西傳播，那麼也就能控制眾人的思想。天空花園的長期教育就是這麼搞的。  
統治階層及赫胥黎為了其政權的穩固而把人民教成沒有自我想法的人。  
「不無可能。做了交易，以提升階級做為誘因而讓他們做危險的調查，這麼大的獎勵任誰都會全力以赴。」不二微笑道。  
「那這樣會很不妙。」幸村正色道。  
「何以見得？」不二疑惑地道。  
幸村遞給不二一個牛皮紙袋，裡面是一些文件。雖然說空中花園許多文件都電子化並且備份雲端，但幸村其實更喜歡這種老派做法。  
不二接過牛皮紙袋拿著文件細讀起來，裡面是真田及手塚的個人資料。  
這些資料不外乎家庭背景、資歷、在校表現等等。眾多數據及資料足以證明手塚與真田均是相當聰明的人，而且擁有極強的執行力及正義感。  
「有意思，他們的條件不去當正義警察真是太可惜了，長老院應該要轉介去警政署才對。」不二微笑道。  
幸村哈哈大笑，應道：「的確合適，不過警政署大概不敢跟長老院搶人。」  
長老院超脫一切，是個連天空花園各單位都忌憚的存在，即便是幸村等人都會對它敬畏三分。嘴上笑著說手塚與真田的背景，然而心中對於長老院可能展開的調查有些謹慎。  
「看來我們要先調查他們的行蹤。」不二微笑道，他的手撐著頭。  
幸村注意到不二的臉色又泛白起來，拿了一件厚毛毯蓋在對方瘦至見骨的肩頭上，並道：「放心，我讓人去調查，應該等等就會有回報。你的身體真的沒事嗎？」  
不二點點頭，說道：「我得撐著才可以，你不用擔心。」說歸說，但他的聲音虛弱無力。  
幸村皺了皺眉，嘆道：「等等我讓阿藏來看過吧，你真的不能再清減下去了，不然我們會穿幫的。」  
不二燦笑出來，暈眩感更加強烈，他努力定了定心神，說道：「你調查他們行蹤已經幾天了？」  
「三天。但我覺得快要有結果。」幸村正色道，他頓了一頓，冷笑道：「畢竟我們的眼線可是遍及十大地區。」  
兩人才說著，沒多久便有人來，來的人是仁王雅治。  
仁王看了幸村一眼，然後見到坐在書桌前的不二有些驚訝，說道：「你醒了？」  
不二笑著點頭，溫和地道：「仁王你有些過瘦了喔。」  
仁王皺了皺眉，正想說些什麼，但見幸村的樣子想說的話只得打住，嘆了一口氣道：「全天空花園只有不二大人最沒資格跟我說這句話。」  
幸村懶懶地點頭，有些譴責地看了不二一眼道：「你看人家都這麼說了，還不多吃一點。」  
不二笑容更大了。  
幸村指了指仁王手裡的紙袋，正色道：「你手上的資料先留下，人就去休息吧，我跟小助晚飯的時候邊吃邊看，明天早上九點來找我，我會跟你說下一步要怎麼做。」  
仁王點了點頭，猶豫了一下，才道：「我離開之前有一件事要跟你們說，手塚與真田的目標是第二地區，我已經查到他們的動線。所以我認為他們大概是為了那件事而來。」  
哪件事呢，仁王目光灼灼地盯著不二。  
不二一愣，臉色更加煞白，緊接而來的是排山倒海的反胃感朝他襲來。  
幸村臉色丕變。


End file.
